Cat's Ask a Nation
by The Krystal Cat
Summary: Hey look! Some of the nations are answering your questions. Will they survive Cat's craziness? (Warning: OC's are in this story, don't like don't read. Please keep questions T rated. PM questions only please. Thank you. Enjoy.) Cat.
1. Chapter 1

**_Ok so I had fun doing the ask a nation type stories, before both were deleted that is, so I finally got the guts to try to do another one. This time I would like questions to be sent through PM _****_only_****_ please and thank you, enjoy._**

* * *

Cat skipped into the small room. "Alright guys so I've captured you with the help of several other nations and I'm going to force you to answer the questions of your fans." She smiled innocently at the captured men. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go make a glass of tea while I have Oz untie you."

"I seriously hate you, I hope you know that." Oz frowned at her twin.

"Yah I know." Cat smiled and skipped out of the room.

"Yay." Oz muttered unenthusiastically. "Ok I'm going to untie Romano first then England then Russia, America, Japan, China, and Canada. We clear on the plan?" Everyone nodded and she started to work at the ropes binding Romano's wrists.

"Ve~ what about me?" Oz glanced at Italy.

"You annoy me so I'm not going to untie you. Cat can do that." She continued working at the ropes as Romano started cursing in Italian. "Oi! Watch your language when Cat gets back, I dont want to have to be used as a towel again."

"Bastardo it's not like I curse her out!"

"Mmhm." Oz continued with this process several more times before getting to Canada. The quiet male just watched her as she cut the ropes. "And I'm done." she wiped her hands on her jeans and brushed her midnight-black hair from her eyes.

Cat skipped back into the room before stopping and looking depressed. "I forgot to capture Germany and Prussia." Several of the other nations glanced at her like she was insane while England and America chuckled. "I know the solution!" She sprung up and grabbed the phone. While dialling the number she cleared her throat and waited for the German nation to pick up.

"Hallo?"

"Ve~ Germany England and America captured me again! Please come save me!" Cat said into the phone and said named nations, and the others, stared at her in disbelief at how well her Italy impresion was.

"I'm coming." The German nation hung up as Cat smiled to herself.

"Now I just have to figure out how to get Prussia over here." She smirked and picked her phone up again quickly dialling his number. "Hey Prussia I'm having a bear party at my place and it wouldn't be the same without you."

"I'm there!"

"Great see you then!" Cat ended the call and glanced around the room at the nations gathered there. "What are ye lookin' at?" She said in a thick Scottish accent. She waltzed over to Italy and started working at the ropes that bound his wrists. "Well? Get tee work will ya?" She glared up at them and chuckels darkly, creating a sound that seemed to be saying keykeykeykeykey.

* * *

**_ Well I hope you like chapter one. Ye better me matey. Lol sorry I just love talking like that. I can actually do a Scottish accent pretty well. So I've got two of my OC's, Oz and Cat, and their brothers will be joining in the later chapters, if I feel th need to introduce them to ye. So yah that's chapter one. Again PM only please, unless you don't have an account but if you don't then I'd like something to call you by like ButterScotch or FruitPunch or something like that. Same for PM I'd like a name to call you instead if your FF name. Thanks~. ~Cat. _**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Alright so I asked my friend to ask a couple of questions because I was way too eager to actually wait so yah. Yay chapter two! I will try to make this one longer because the feedback I got was slightly depressing but kind of depressing so I'm going to try to streach this as long as I can without making it boring. _**

* * *

Once the silver-blonde haired girl had calmed herself she left th. Room to do something, probably manage the emails and questions for the ten nations, of course two of them hadn't shown up yet but hey people knew they'd be there. Oz grumbled something as she turned to the eight nations already there. "Alright since that idiot's all giddy that she got both German countries to come I'm going to be the one to say she's a moron. When Germany gets here he'll probably turn away because he got tricked. Just saying."

Romano huffed dramatically and muttered his thoughts. "Serves that potato bastardo right. It's not like it takes a genious to figure out that someone was mimicking my fratello." He grumbled something else as he flopped down on the red plush couch that sat against a wall with two large windows behind it.

"Well then let me say Germany is an i- oh hello dear sister." Oz smiled innocently as Cat walked back into the room carrying a red and black candy-cane-striped laptop.

"I already know what you were saying. I've got tiny little cameras in the ceiling." Cat glanced at Oz uninterestedly as she sat beside Romano with a soft 'humph'. "I just talked to Prussia. He said he's ten minutes away with Germany." Italy smiled softly and let out a small 've' at the mention of his friends name.

"Well?" England watched Cat as she typed something quickly. "Have we gotten any questions?"

Cat nodded but didn't unglue her eyes from the screen. "One question for all of you. We will wait for Prussia and Germany though because I don't find it fair to start any 'meeting' without them." She sighed. "What's a synonym for crazy?"

"Insane." Romano snickered as the silver haired girl growled softly.

"Dude why don't you google it?" America glanced at her quizzically and sat on the floor where he was.

"Google hates me." Cat whimpered and looked up with her best puppy dog face, which put everyone in the room into a silence spell. "That's why I asked you guys." She sniffled dramatically. The doorbell rang making everyone turn heads to look at the red wood door, hey Cat was in love with the colour red. "That's probably them!" The small silver haired girl closed her laptop and skipped over to the door.

"Hallo Cat! Where's the bear?" A tall Prussian asked excitedly with a blonde haired German in a headlock.

"Sorry dude but we just ran out." She lied. "You can still join us though." She smiled as she dragged the German and the Prussian into the living room where the other eight nations sat. "Ok so I was talking to my friend Splint through text and he has one question for all of you." Cat smiled at everyone. "He asks everyone of you what your opinions of me and my sister are."

Romano sneared. "That's a lame question. Well I guess I'll go ahead and answer first. My opinion of you Cat is that you're annoying and you act too much like Italy." He rolled his eyes.

"Hey! I brought you a basket of tomatoes you ungrateful jerk!" Cat cried as she sat down again.

"So? My opinion of Oz... I'm not really sure. She's strict like that potato bastard," here he motioned to Germany, "but curses like me. Then she drinks tea like the tea bastard." He motioned to England who angrily shrieked and had to be held back by Russia, China, and America.

"Whatever." Oz muttered as she helped to calm the English nation.

"Cool. England you're next." Cat smiled and nearly jumped up and down in her seat.

The English nation glanced at her, slight concern flickering in his eyes. "Well to begin with, you can be overly hyper sometimes but if someone gets on your bad side they'd better be careful. As for Oz, she can be slightly over protective of you."

"You want my foot up your arsch then do you?" Oz smiled innocently.

Cat shivered. "Well then... next is Russia."

Said nation looked up from his hands. "Da?"

"Your opinion of Oz and I, love." Cat said in an English accent.

"Oh, ok. Cat, you are sweet, da, and will become one with me. Oz, you remind me of Belarus slightly... just without the obsesion over me." Russia smiled softly as he returned his violet gaze to his hands.

"Big brother. Marry me, marry me, marry me!" Oz muttered quietly as she crept closer and closer to the Russian.

"No! Go away, go away, go away!" Russia cried shaking his head.

Oz laughed maniacally. "It's America's turn next."

"Dude you're both pretty awesome and all but personally I'd think you were athousand time more awesome if you had hamburgers in your fridge."

Cat made a disgusted face and looked out the window. "That will only happen in your dreams." She glanced back to the other nations. "Japan you're next."

"Well... you are nice and Oz can be mean." He stated simply.

Cat nodded knowingly. "China I choose you! Haha your turn China." She smiled excitedly.

"Like many nations before me have said, Cat you are like Italy and Oz you are like Romano." The long haired man nodded softly.

"Alright then, Canada? What do you think?" Cat looked at him.

"Ah... um well, you can both see me so I guess that makes us friends." The Canadian hugged his bear tighter to his chest.

"Yah I guess. Italy?" Oz said all interest she had been hiding now showing.

"Ve~ you're both pretty and nice." This earned a snort from bothe Romano and Oz.

"You call her nice? She refused to untie you bastardo."

"Moving on. Germany?"

"Well, Cat you seem to be the female version of Russia image-wise but personality you are a mix of Italy und Hungary seeing as how you were persistent to get all of us here. As of Oz she seems to be Prussia and America rolled up into one."

"Hey! I'm nothing like that moron but seeing as you called me awesome I guess I can forgive."

"He never said anything about being awesome."

"He said Prussia didn't he?"

Cat just blinked but then glanced at Prussia expectantly. "Your opinions?"

"Well you lied about the bear but seeing as you've gotten the ten of us here that makes you awesome. Oz you seem bored of my presence which makes you less awesome than Cat." The Prussian laughed his famous laugh as Oz fumed.

* * *

**_ Yup that just happened. You can thank my friend splint for his wonderful questions which he in fact did send me through text. So yah, if you have any questions for any nation, that includes ones that I don't have in this story yet, just ask. Oh and for other nations you can ask too. Please PM your questions or if you don't have an account leave you questions in the review. It makes me smile at all of the wonderful questions all you wonderful fans have. Peace out! ~Cat. _**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Ok to people who are actually reading this, theres going to be a little "drama" in this chapter and an appearance of the frog. Sooo yah. Shout out to my friend Splint for coping with my persistence._**

* * *

Cat smiled at her twin who was trying to strangle the Prussian. "How dare you say that! I'm more awesome th's any of you!" Cat smirked evilly as her sister said the word dare.

"Oz let's play truth or dare! lt'll be fun!" The hyper silveret jumped up and down.

"You just want to dare someone to kiss someone don't you?" The silver haired girl nodded vigorously. "Well then who'll it be?"

Cat smiled and pointed dramatically at America and then the English man beside him. "I dare the two of you to kiss for a full minute!" The American gulped loudly and glanced nervously at the Brit beside him. Cat only smed wider when this happened and she then whipped out a camera. "Go on!" She coaxed.

The Englishman looked into the Americans deep eyes and quickly looked away. "Why do you want us to do _that_?"

"No reason really." Cat twiddled with her thumbs.

"Um..." America glanced at her then back to England. "We can do this Iggy. It's just a little kiss."

"Don't call me that." The Englishman turned a darker shade of red. "Fine but only once." He crossed his arms and glared at the silver headed girl who only smiled widely.

"Yay! I knew you'd come through! Japan owes me ten yen!" She fist pumped the air and focused on the two blondes.

* * *

Cat glanced at her watch. "Time's up." She glanced back at the two only to see they hadn't heard her. "Hmm..." The doorbell wrang and she glanced at it curiously. "I've got it."

Oz glanced at her accusingly but only nodded and turned her focuse to tearing the passionately kissing blondes away from each other. "Yo wankers times up." She snapped. Smiling to see that that worked she turned to the other nations pressent. "Splint texted her while you guys were kissing and he wants to know one thing. England, if you had to date one nation who would it be?"

"Oz!" A flustered Cat came running to her twin crying as though something had spooked her. "There's a pervert at the door and he asked if I wanted to see his roses! Oh he also brought Spain with him, reminds me Splint asked a question for him earlier." She hid behind Russia as a certain Frenchman's obnoxious laugh filled the hallway.

"Oh mom Cher you never answered my question!"

"I said no!" Cat growled her violet eyes flickering a soft crimson colour.

"I guess... I would choose... America." England muttered just loud enough for the silver haired girl to hear instantly snapping her attention away from the crazy French.

"Wh-?" She instantly started screaming uncontrollably as she ran over to him to hug him. "Omg are you being serious!?" She didn't wait for an answer knowing that the stuborn Brit wouldn't give one. "Oh well um Spain Splint wanted to ask you a question."

"Si? What is is mi amigo?" The brunet Spaniard glanced at her quizzically tomato in hand, he had found Cat's tomatoes and was currently eating his third.

"He wants to know what you'd do if you were stuck on an island with Romano forever?"

"Easy! I'd hug him every day and we'd eat tomatoes while watching sunsets." Cat nodded aprovingly at his answer.

"Sounds like a plan. Roma get your life vest I'm sending you two to a deserted island."

"What!? Why!? What did I do to you? Tomato bastards I'm not going to do anything either of you say!" The flustered Italian snapped at the girl.

* * *

**_Well then... I seriously question my sanity. Um yah so that's this chapter. Um feel free to check out my other stories and ask questions. Questions make the world go round~. ...seriously does anyone know someone who can check my sanity? Haha jk that was a rhetorical question. ~Cat. _**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Ok I'm really sorry. I had a most of this chapter down and fanfiction did some sorta glitch thing or something and so it erased all I had. Now before you lecture me about backing it up just pause and wait for my explication, I couldn't. End of story. I'm doing this from my phone so I was working on it in the site. First mistake. My second was not beginning in my notes section on my phone. Yah. Ok onwards to the story_**

Once the large group had settled again Cat continued with the questions. "Ok, this one is from my friend, Roku. Roku asks; "Prussia what would you do if Germany acted like you?" Cat stared at the email and then laughed. "Oh god I can't even imagine that! He's so uptight that's impossible!"

The German nation huffed and crossed his arms. "I can act like mein bruder!"

"In your dreams!" Cat laughed again and spoke the next part under her breath. "Maybe when you're drunk too."

"I'd laugh and then get him to go out with us!" Said the Prussian, he smiled as he hugged his two friends, Spain and France.

"Nein! I wouldn't go." Germany scowled at his brother.

"Ok next one, two actually, they're from the same person. My friend Francy asks; "Russia, may I become one with you? Germany what would you do if Japan and Italy turned into girls?" Cat blinked, unsure of why to make of these questions until someone hit her in the back of the head. "Hey!"

"Oops, my hand slipped." Romano smirked at her which she only returned. "Wha- why are you looking at me like that?"

"Close your eyes." The Italian blinked. "I said close your eyes!" He did as told and Cat put a little moustache necklace on him and held the moustache to his upper lip. "Haha, it looks like you have a moustache!"

"What?" The Italian flushed a deep red and he sprinted out of the room.  
"Ok, back to the questions Russia what do y-"

"Da!" The Russian smiled at her. His silver-blonde locks quivering as he bounced slightly.

"Germany?" The silver-blonde haired girl turned her violet gaze on the German.

"I would... I don't know. They'd still require training to become stronger, so I guess nothing would really change." The blonde shrugged.

"Fair enough." Cat smiled lightly. "I would take them dress shopping."

"The question wasn't for you though..."

"I know that!" Cat cried out with a frown. "I felt left out... I'm sorry."

"In that case," Oz smirked from beside her sister, "I'd figure out what caused it and I would turn our brothers into girls. They don't give us enough appreciation."

"That's just cold, sis." All heads turned to the doorway where a slightly tall silver-grey haired boy stood with another, silver-blonde haired, boy stood behind him.

"Spike! Kaydon! Glad you could join us." Cat smiled as she motioned for them to sit down.

**_Yay! So Spike and Kaydon, Oz and Cat's brothers, made an appearance in this chapter! So far I'm not sure if they've actually made it into one of my stories... Oh well. Please send questions! Peace out! ~Cat._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hello! Oh? What is this? Only another chapter that's what! Enjoy!_**

* * *

The two boys sat beside the silver-blonde haired girl and looked at the people in their living room. "Why so many people?" The silver-grey haired boy asked casually.

"Spike, I told you yesterday! I called them here so they could answer questions!" Cat frowned at her brother.

"Really? Kaydon, do you remember that?" The silver-blonde haired boy looked up from his phone at his name.

"Yah. I'm the one that helped her set up the email for the fans to send questions."

"Which so far I've only gotten questions from my friends." Cat frowned.

"What friends idiota?" Romano asked her as he walked into the room again and sat down.

"Fratello be nice!" Italy murmured as he tried to get his brother to calm down.

"Where's your necklace, princess?" Cat snickered.

"I flushed it down the toilet." Romano smirked. "By the way you might want to call your plumber. I think it broke your toilet."

Spike sighed as he flicked his phone from his pocket. "I'll call the plumber."

"I have a question for you Romano, why are you so mean to me?" Cat frowned slightly before plastering a grin on her face.

"It's not called being mean, it's called disliking." The Italian smirked again.

"I have a tomato garden."

"What? Since when?" Romano asked as he leaned towards the small girl.

"If you'd have been nicer to me I might've told you before."

"Cat I have a question for Germany."

"Go ahead Oz."

"Who would you save in a life or death situation, Italy or Prussia?"

"Probably Italy." The German said as he raised an eyebrow slightly.

"Is it because you 'Liebe' him?" Oz questioned with a smirk. The black haired girl glance at the albino Prussian who snickered at her question.

Germany blushed a crimson red that could put any tomato to shame. "W-well... ja..."

"Ve~ what are you talking about?" Italy asked as he hugged Germany.

"Puppies!" The German answered quickly as he became even more flustered.

Kaydon smiled softly. "We won't judge you if you're gay for him." Cat gasped and smacked her brother on the back of the head. "What? There's nothing wrong with being gay. You have a friend who's gay."

Cat blushed a deep red as she playfully punched his arm. "It doesn't matter! You can't just drop the g-bomb so easily!"

"But... I'm gay..." Kaydon said with a questioning tone as he raised an eyebrow to his sister. Cat growled slightly as she fell back on the couch with a loud "oof".

The room erupted with loud chatter as the silver-blonde haired girl just lay there like a dog playing dead. "I hate my life..." Surprisingly enough no one heard the small girl murmur these four words. They were all too busy being flustered over what Kaydon had said.

* * *

**_I know. Super short. I haven't gotten any questions though so you can't really blame me. I'm thinking of just doing the "answer questions" thing as a side dish and just have a story with Cat and the nations and her family. I'm not really sure. Well then. If you have any questions just PM me. Please. Peace... I guess. ~Cat. _**


End file.
